Velocity prediction may be performed by various device including two-dimensional (2D) optical navigation sensors and other apparatus. Two-dimensional optical navigation sensors include, for example, optical mouse devices for user interface applications. Such optical mouse devices are commonly employed with personal computers.
It is highly desirable to improve methods and apparatus for velocity prediction. It is particularly desirable to improve velocity prediction by two-dimensional optical navigation sensors, such as optical mouse devices.